The Prince and the Boy
by missdespair1177
Summary: Slash DracoXHarry. They finally realise their love for each other. Note contains sex.


I don't own these characters (although I wish I did evil thoughts) and I hope you like this bit of random smut that occurs in their 7th year.

Harry never really felt that he belonged anywhere except at Hogwarts; but even now he felt isolated

Harry never really felt that he belonged anywhere except at Hogwarts; but even now he felt isolated. Everyone knew his story as 'The Boy Who Lived' and only person who can vanquish Voldemort. The plush surroundings of the dorm and the soft moonlight could not ease his sense of dread. The ancient concrete was cold underfoot. The air chilling the core of Harry's body. Harry decided to head to the prefects bathroom to relax in the perfumed water.

As he turned the many taps to fill the swimming pool-sized bath his thoughts drifted back to Draco Malfoy. Harry had told Ginny earlier that week that it wasn't because he didn't love her he just couldn't be in a relationship at the moment, but this was an utter lie. He had only just begun to realise how sexy Draco's contemptuous stare actually was, his sneer making Harry's heart beat faster and many a time Harry had imagined many a time where he wished to stroke that sleek blond hair.

The water was steaming, red and green bubbles were heaped over the whole bathroom. He stripped off rather hurriedly and dive-bombed into the bath. Harry had barely swum two lengths when Draco himself entered the steamy room.

"Potter," he spat, "Breaking and entering again are we? Forget this is the Prefect's bathroom?"

He noticed that Harry's was in fact naked and his face flushed. The night duties of the Head Boy were extremely boring so Draco having seen the Gryfindor decided that tonight he was going to have some fun and followed Harry's well formed ass to this bathroom.

Harry, meanwhile, was desperately trying to cover himself with the bubbles. Luckily Draco hadn't turned right around and left; he was in fact dangling his pale legs in the water.

"Draco, why are you here?"

Draco stared at his feet as he swirled them in the perfumed water.

Ignoring Harry's question he said, "Potter do you sometimes feel pushed into something you don't want to do?"

"What?" Harry was stunned by his enemy speaking to him like this but liked where this could lead, "I'm sorry. Yeah I s'pose… Draco your hair looks really pretty tonight." Harry was embarrassed by his own daring.

Even so, he slowly moved closer to Draco, their eyes locked on each other.

Draco was excited by Harry's audacious behaviour. He had liked Harry since their meeting in Madam Malkin's all those years ago but was miserable when his feelings weren't reciprocated. But now Draco was sure their time had come.

"Potter I know you want me. I came to take you."

Harry faltered this was crazy were his fantasies finally becoming reality? Draco was quickly undressed. Harry couldn't stop himself from staring at all of Draco's perfectly pale body. This was truly happening. Draco gracefully slipped into the water and kissed Harry, who was still dumbstruck. His soft lips opened and Draco caressed Harry's tongue with his own. They explored each other's mouths. Then, Draco gently pulled away gently sucking Harry's lips.

"I've loved since we first met Harry and I need to know that you like me to."

"Draco your gorgeous how could I not like you?"

Draco grabbed Harry's hips and pulled him over to the side of the bath. Harry sat on the edge of the bath shivering slightly in the cold air. Draco fingered Harry's exposed dick delighted at finally achieving his goal. Running his tongue up the shaft sent shivers through Harry's body, Ginny had never done it like this before. Draco sucked gently before gathering all of Harry into his mouth. Now he worked quickly excited by Harry's mounting moans of enjoyment. His tongue made Harry writhe with delight moaning louder and louder. Draco gripped Harry's thighs and roughly scrapped his teeth along Harry's erection making Harry moan still louder. Draco panted his hot breath and steady sucking finally making Harry come in Draco as ecstasy filled his entire body. Draco swallowed and licked all traces the sweet semen.

"Draco that was amazing," Harry stuttered, panting.

"I'm not done yet Harry." Draco climbed out of the pool and deeply kissed Harry mounting him. Their bodies coated in perfume, hands wanting more of each other.

"Turn around Harry. Don't worry it won't hurt…much," he said with a devilish grin. Draco was hard at the sight of Harry bending over and gently inserted one finger causing Harry to gasp. Draco pulled Harry's hips closer and let his hard dick enter Harry making him tense involuntarily. He then began to thrust urgently. Draco became more rough and grabbed Harry's dick and pumped in rhythm. Draco could feel the orgasm coming and gripped Harry hardly. The two lovers moaned simultaneously. Draco's blonde hair clouded his vision. Harry's discomfort melted away with each breath wanting more of Draco. But Draco's conscious was lost to the orgasm as sweet pleasure filled his entire body. Draco pulled out and Harry kissed him as he was still shaking. Together they slid into the bath and Draco held Harry tightly in his arms.

"Harry was that your first time?"

"Yes," he answered meekly.

"Don't worry it certainly won't be your last," said Draco with his grey eyes shining with love as he looked at the tousled black hair.

"Draco, love?"

"Yes Harry?"

"I want you to be mine for the rest of our lives, " he said tentatively.

"That's what I've wanted all along. I love you Harry Potter."

"I love you too Draco Malfoy."

They stayed locked in the bathroom, the water staying steaming hot until the first reaches of sunlight peeked through the window. Draco and Harry embraced and kissed one last time before slipping away to their dorms.

The Prince of Slytherin and The Boy Who Lived together at last.


End file.
